deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Myths
Like many series, Death Note is open to myths. They can come from mistranslations, fan speculations or jokes being taken seriously. They can range from an absurd notion to being highly probable. Many of these myths still exist, and will be explained on this page to avoid further confusion. Such myths when sighted on any other page should be corrected. This can be done by clearly stating what the problem is, placing a link to this page, and informing the editor as to what they did wrong. In the Series Unnamed Shinigami is Light Yagami Myth: The Unnamed Shinigami seen in the film Death Note Relight 1: Visions of a God is a reincarnation of Light Yagami. Fact: The Unnamed Shinigami only appears in the anime Relight films, which take place in their own continuity. The Relight films are essentially rewrites of the original anime series, and make several altercations to the plot. There are many notable similarities between the Unnamed Shinigami and Light, as well as some suggestive dialogue by Ryuk. Because of this, it is plausible that the Unnamed Shinigami is meant to be a reincarnation of Light. See Light's Reincarnation Theory on the Death Note Fanon Wiki for more details. Shinigami realm is a Purgatory Myth: In Death Note, Purgatory can be acknowledged as being analogous with the Shinigami Realm. Both are grey realms where beings exist in a cold world, filled with grunge and grime, absent of any light. It is not known how shinigami are created but they still all seem to mainly be humanoid, leading to the belief that they could have once been human. Fact: It has never been mentioned in the manga or anime that the Shinigami Realm serves as purgatory. In fact, it is specifically stated that humans simply cease to exist upon dying. The only exception to this possibly occurs in Death Note Relight 1: Visions of a God. Near killed Mikami with the Death Note Myth: Near killed Mikami with the Death Note in order to restrict his actions in the final attempt to capture Kira. Fact: This theory has never been proven true or false. Matsuda creates this theory, believing that Near used the Death Note in order to restrict Mikami's actions at the Yellowbox Warehouse, later causing Mikami to die in prison. The creators of Death Note have stated that they would like for the readers to come up with their own opinions regarding this matter. Misa was killed with a Death Note Myth: Taking into account the Remaining lifespan Rem had, (along with the life spans Rem took from L, Watari and Ginzo Kaneboshi) the long lifespan Rem gave to Misa when she sacrificed herself, means Misa should have lived very long. Yet Misa still died only 7 years after Rem’s death, suggesting it is likely that Misa was killed by a Death Note somehow. Fact: It is confirmed in Death Note that when a Shinigami gives his or her life to save a human, the human will get the Shingami’s unused lifespan. It has never been stated that Misa was killed by a Death Note, and Tsugumi Ohba, the creator of Death Note, suggested that Misa likely fell into depression and commited suicide after learning of Light's death. A and B appear in Death Note Relight 2: L's Successors Myth: In the second TV special Death Note Relight 2: L's Successors, the first generation students A''' and '''Beyond Birthday are shown at Wammy's. Fact: Though a character who looks similar to L appears in a small montage (only shown from behind), and a similar (but blond) child is shown watching the laptop in the scene where L speaks to the kids, there is no indication by the anime creative team that either are meant to be A or Beyond Birthday, and by this point in time A would have been deceased and Beyond would be in jail due to the LABB case. It should be noted that in the post-series oneshot, (which the mentioned scene is loosely based on), the blond child was originally a younger Matt. The reason behind the change remains unknown, along with other story changes in the special. Near is Albino Myth: Near has albinism. The evidence to support this are his pale hair and skin as well as his slate-grey eyes, the fact that he is never seen outside (those with albinism can be very sensitive to UV rays), and that he is bad at darts and usually doesn't look those who he is talking to in the eye (signs of bad eyesight, another common problem for those with albinism). Fact: This has never been suggested or confirmed to be a fact in any piece of work in the Death Note franchise, nor has it ever been adressed by Tsugumi Ohba or Takeshi Obata. If you would like more information about albanism please see: "What is Albinism?", from The National Organization for Albinism and Hypopigmentation. L has Asperger Syndrome Myth: L has Asperger Syndrome, which causes his strange behavior, seeming disregard for social contact and norms, and extreme intelligence. He also presents other secondary signs, like a dislike of constricting clothing/shoes, and intense stare. Fact: This has never been suggested or confirmed in any piece of work in the Death Note franchise, nor has it ever been adressed by Tsugumi Ohba or Takeshi Obata. If you would like more information about Asperger's Syndrome, please see: "Asperger Syndrome Facts Sheet," from the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke. L has Marfan Syndrome Myth: L has Marfan Syndrome, whose symptoms are 'spidery hands', which are shown throughout the anime, and scoliosis, a curvature in the spine, and a slender figure. Fact: This has never been suggested or confirmed to be a fact in any piece of work in the Death Note franchise, nor has it ever been adressed by Tsugumi Ohba or Takeshi Obata. If you would like more information about Marfan Syndrome, please see: "What is Marfan Syndrome?," from The National Heart Lung and Blood Institute. Misa has ADHD Myth: Misa Amane has Attention Defecit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). Fact: This has never been suggested or confirmed to be a fact in any piece of work in the Death Note franchise, nor has it ever been adressed by Tsugumi Ohba or Takeshi Obata. If you would like more information about ADHD, please see: "What is attention defecit hyperactivity disorder?," from National Institute of Mental Health. In popular culture Actors for American Film Adaptation Myth: An American film adaptation of Death Note is going to be made with Zac Efron or Chace Crawford as Light due to the fact that they both look a lot like the character. Fact: An American film adaptation of Death Note is planned, but it is unknown who any of the cast will be yet. Tsugumi Ohba is Hiroshi Gamou Myth: Tsugumi Ohba is the alias of Hiroshi Gamou, author of Tottemo! Luckyman. Fact: Some speculate this, but there is little to no evidence to support this. The rumor apparently started due to a sign the campus of To'oh University that reads "Gamou Seminar" (manga). However, there are many stories with references to seminars and other things named Gamou, that have no relation to Death Note. Alternative Ending to Death Note Myth: There is a Manga alternative ending to Death Note where Light Yagami goes to the Shinigami Realm. Fact: The alternative ending is not attached to anything in the official Death Note franchise. There is good evidence of the Manga being fake because the ending has really only been seen circulated on the internet and only English versions of the ending exist, there are no known Japanese versions. If the Manga was really published then English would not be the first language it would be printed in. See Alternative Ending on the Death Note fanon wiki for more details. Leaked American remake script Myth: In 2009 a screenplay was leaked online that was in fact of the upcoming American Death Note film remake Fact: The script has significant alterations of the original Death Note Manga, like the absence of characters like Ryuk and Misa. Also the Light Yagami in this story stops midway through his crusade, relinquishes ownership of the notebook, and returns to an ordinary life. In 2011 it was confirmed by director Shane Black that studio making the film had wanted the film to "lose the demon" and also make drastic changes in the plot, resulting in Light being portrayed in a more benevolent fashion. This suggests that the leaked screenplay was in fact the actual script, but nevertheless Shane Black confirmed that the script had been discarded in favour of a new rewrite. See Leaked American remake script on the Death Note fanon wiki for more details. Category:Fanon Category:Real-world articles